Minecraft: Zombie Apocalypse
by SurvivorDude120
Summary: This is my Minecraft version of The Last Of Us with an older Ellie than in the Game, and an awesome Edward Kennway (I had a choice between Assassin's creed and The Last Of Us for Catagorys) and A battle hardened Joel
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Minecraft is not mine, it and every associated with it belongs to Mojang

Minecraft:

Zombie Apocalypse

Prologue

Infections

Edward Kenway walked over to the nearest piece of coal and started to mine it with his wooden pickaxe, when he got his piece of coal his pickaxe broke. He ran back to the group only to find there corpses, he immediately looked at the exit and ran for his life he got out the exit only to see the whole world burning before his eyes, he suddenly realised "Barbara!" his wife, last he saw her an hour ago back at their wooden house doing farming, he sprinted as fast as he could go to his house, when he arrived he saw the house burning down, tears stained his eyes he fell to his knees as his wife stepped out of the house burning alive. She fell to the ground and began to turn into a Zombie. He got up from where he was kneeling, pulled his stone sword out and held the blade out to her, she looked at him and ran towards him. As soon as she got in range he swung the weapon at her slicing her head clean off, as her body fell he fell with her and the tears got worse. What felt like an eternity later, six or so more Zombies came running out of the cave and ran at Edward. He picked up his sword and ran for his life and he hasn't stopped running since.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Twenty years later

Edward woke up from his bed to find Zombies trying to break the door, again. He got out of his bed grabbed his bow and a stack of sixty four arrows and added them to his backpack. He grabbed his iron sword and ran to the door just as the zombies burst through the nearest window, he wheeled around and stabbed it in the neck, he retrieved his Sword and ran down the hallway to find that several of them had come through the door and started running at him, he saw a window and ran towards it.

He burst through it and fell into the water below a massive cliff that the base was on top of, the fires had burnt out but the world was still a mess. He landed in the water and immediately started swimming. When he got out the water he ran off into the forest, for some reason they would not venture there and always stayed away, but there were worse things than Zombies in all the forests of the world. When he got out of the forests he ran for about another two miles before running out of breath and continued walking the rest of the way before hitting another cliff. He was about to jump off of it before he saw two more survivors, a girl that looked about Edward's age and a man. I took my bow out but didn't load it, I had added a scope to it last year. I got a closer look at them, I grabbed a bit of paper from my bag at wrote a message on it, when I saw a zombie sneaking up on the girl I scribbled the rest stuck it to the end of an arrow, then tied some string around the end and shot it at a tree behind the girl, I zip lined my way down, landed on the ground, pulled an arrow out of my bag and shot the Zombie right in the forehead. I turned around to that they looked battle worn, I was a bit annoyed that they weren't a bit more thankful "Your welcome", I exclaimed and tried to run off but the man grabbed my arm, "thank you" he said gratefully, "Don't mention it, Hay you look like you could use some rest, I've got a safe house some miles east of her?"

"Nah,were good" the man answered "Joel, we need to take cover for the night" The girl Retorted, "Joel? Where have I heard that name before, ah yes, you... lost your Daughter when the zombies invaded, sorry, I'd understand if you didn't want to come with me" "it's fine, we need some where to to stay anyway".

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Edward walked through the door of his safe house on the west bridge, waited for Joel and Ellie, then closed it behind him. He walked over to his work bench and started drawing up plans for a new weapon, he got some TNT and some stone swords, he started jambing the swords inside the explosives, "Here, light that near some Zombies, and they'll get several swords to the face, here let me show you" he walked over to some straw dummies, "Stand behind that cover and watch" they did so and he lit the TNT, then ran to behind cover. It exeplosided just as he reached cover and hit several dummies all over. The whole place shook "What. Was. That" Joel asked "I didn't know they'd find me that quickly" he looked down at his rib cage, to find that one of the swords was stuck between a couple of ribs, I yanked it out and put my hand my wound. "I can hold them off, their after me, not you, GO" they started running "WAIT, there's a secret tunnel leading to my next safe house, go there, there should be some, armour and tools, take it all then continue down the tunnel till your ages away from here, GO" they started running towards the tunnel, when they were inside I started placing TNT around the surports of the build, then light them, then ran towards the window "I always hated this place" he dived through it and fell into the water, but the blood loss was getting bad, he started to fall asleep, then he just drifted away down into unknown lands.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
